Twilight & Temptation
by Larilyn
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight & Mohra, also on this site. How will Buffy handle it when Spike is forced to work with Faith
1. Default Chapter

Twilight & Temptation

By: Larilyn

Visit me at www.geocities.com/larilyn1975 or e-mail me at Larilyn1@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: Takes place after the Buffy ep "As You Were," and the Angel ep "Loyalty". "Hell's Bells" and "Sleep Tight" and every thing after haven't happened and won't happen in this little fic-verse.

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Mutant Enemy and UPN, blah, blah, blah. Angel belongs to Mutant Enemy and the WB, yada, yada, yada. Its Joss's toy box; I'm just raiding it for fun. Did not write Copa Cabana. Didn't sing it either.

Summary: Sequel to "Moonlight & Mohra" The Powers that Be have some plans that may ruin Spike and Buffy's newfound bliss.

Classification: S/B, A/C

Notes: If you haven't read Moonlight, here's a quick recap. Spike is human now and all is well. See? Easy to follow. Seriously, this sucker is unabashedly fluffy with whipped cream on top, but there is a plot. I promise.

Twilight & Temptation

"Angel Investigations Incorporated, Sunnydale. We help the helpless." Dawn took a deep breath after spouting off the mouthful of words.

Buffy Summers gave her sister a pleased smile until she heard Dawn say, "I know its stupid, Buffy makes me say it."

"Dawn!" the older sibling scolded.

"Relax Buffy, its just Anya. She wants to know what time we're having dinner."

"Tell her seven o'clock."

"Anya?" Dawn asked into the phone. "Seven O'clock. Cool. I'll see you tonight." Dawn hung up the phone and informed her sister; "Xander and Anya are bringing dessert."

Buffy smiled again and went back to her filing. "You know when Anya suggested charging for slaying I thought she was nuts."

A masculine accented voice floated across the room, "But when Angel suggested it, it was suddenly pure genius."

Buffy flew into her lover's arms. She smiled teasingly as she gazed into his sapphire eyes, "Aw, poor baby. Are you jealous of the big, bad vampire?" 

"No," insisted Spike, "But if I were Anya, I'd want a piece of the pie."

"Admit it. Your jealous of Angel." Buffy began to move Spike's jaw up and down like a puppet. "I'm jealous of the big broody vampire." She mocked in a goofy deep voice.

"I am not jealous of the great and powerful poof." Spike laughed at the suggestion. He then grew very serious and leaned into Buffy, "Unless I'm just dreaming that I wake up in your bed every morning."

Buffy playfully slapped his chest. "I meant the vampire part you pig."

Spike had been left a mere human after an encounter with a Mohra demon less than six months earlier. After spending time with Angel to help him adjust to his new soul and a declaration of love from the Slayer, Spike returned to Sunnydale.

"I'm over it. Being human has definite advantages." Spike nibbled along Buffy's neck as she giggled fervently.

"Hello!" Dawn called out from behind the office's reception desk. "I can totally see you two macking on each other and may I say, 'Get a room'?"

The phone rang again and Dawn sighed, preparing herself for the spiel, "Angel Investigations Incorporated, Sunnydale. We help the helpless." After she said it, Dawn gave her sister a dirty look. 

When the second line rang, Spike answered, " 'Lo?"

Dawn gestured at Spike with a disgusted look on her face as she listened to the caller.

Buffy could only smile at her family. Heaven was no longer a distant memory, it was here in this office.

***

"What… is… that?" Spike poked at the gelatinous blob on the plate.

"Its a meal worm and strawberry Jell-O mold," explained Anya. "It's a delicacy."

"I'm, uh," Spike stammered, "I'm allergic to strawberries." He was quite pleased with himself at avoiding Anya's culinary disaster.

"Oh no, I didn't know that! I didn't bring an alternate dessert! You won't get dessert!"

"S'alright," he consoled Anya by patting her on the arm, "Means more for the others."

Anya carried the plate into the dining room where she triumphantly unveiled the dish to the Scoobies. Buffy and Spike hung back in the kitchen.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's waist and declared, "You're evil."

"Am not." Spike stuck his bottom lip out.

Buffy teased, "Don't stick that lip out unless you want me to do something with it."

"Promise?" he growled back.

Their kiss was interrupted by an "Ahem" from Xander. "You know when Willow put that love spell on you guys? The one where you were cooing and fawning all over each other? Way less obnoxious than how you behave now."

Spike smiled and chastised Buffy, "Better get moving, Goldie, you'll miss your dessert."

She teasingly pushed him away and headed out when a strangled cry from Spike caused her to rush to his side in a panic. Dishes came clamoring down from the counter where he had tried to steady himself. Xander caught Spike before he fell and gently eased him down to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Buffy demanded. "Is it the chip?"

Spike shook his head and explained, even as his face contorted in obvious pain, "Demon, in an alley, not sure where. Its gonna kill a girl."

The others had heard the commotion in the kitchen and had joined Buffy in trying to help Spike. He shook them off and insisted, "Buffy, you have to go."

"I can't leave you like this!" she wailed.

"Go!" Spike shouted.

"We'll take care of him, Buffy" Xander soothed, "Just go."

***

"You're pissed."

"I'm not pissed!" Cordelia Chase gave her favorite vampire the best fake smile she could muster. "See? Smiling? Not pissed."

"You're pissed." Angel asserted.

Cody sighed and explained, "Angel, it's just that… nobody really trusts her, and we're all a little wigged." Cordy reached across the counter and gave Angel's forearm a light squeeze, "But we do trust you, you know, when you're not evil, so if you think its best that she stays here, then here she stays."

"She doesn't have anyone, Cordy," Angel pleaded.

"I know," Cordy admitted, "So if you want to harbor a girl who tortured Wesley and tried to kill me, that's your call, big guy."

"You make it sound like she's planning some great escape. She's getting paroled."

Cordy gave Angel another of her fake smiles.

"And she didn't try to kill you," he grumbled, "she just hit you."

"In the face!" Cordelia dramatically gestured toward her flawless olive skin. "She hit me in the face!"

***

Buffy gently eased herself into bed and wrapped her arms around her sleeping boyfriend.

"Spike? Are you awake?"

"Mmm, am now. Didja kill it?"

"I couldn't find it."

"Yeah, I think the alley was in LA. Sorry 'bout the goose chase." Spike turned to face a very worried Buffy. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and answered her unasked question. "I'm fine, luv."

"What happened to you?"

"Dunno."

"Is it the chip?"

"Nope, Red checked the chip. Its still in perfect non working order."

"Spike…" Buffy bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Hey, none of that." He soothed, "I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine." Spike pulled the girl into his embrace and hoped that she would stop worrying and fall asleep.

Buffy couldn't help herself. She was reminded of everything that her mother went through. She couldn't lose Spike like that. She just couldn't.

***

"…And then, it was like a searing pain shot through my head and I saw these images floating just in front of my eyes. Hurt like hell, Cord."

"I remember it well," asserted Cordelia on the other end of the phone line. "William, you're having visions."

"I had _a_ vision. One. Let's hope it's the only one, all right?"

"I think you should come to LA for a while, just until we figure out what's going on."

"Yeah. I s'pose Buffy and I could close the office for a few days…"

"Uh, Ix-nay on the Uffy-bay." Cordy asserted. Before Spike could ask she explained, "Its a long story. Just don't bring Buffy, ok?"

***

"William!!" Fred bounded across the lobby of the Hyperion and into Spike's warm hug.

"Hello, Freddie." He answered warmly. Spike pulled back to study her, "Still skinny as a string bean, I see."

"And you're still handsome as ever."

Cordelia stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to greet her friend. "William, we've missed you." She stopped when she saw a petite blonde make an entrance. "And Buffy!" Cordelia plastered a wide smile on her face, "Look, Angel, William brought Buffy!" she said in a singsong voice that Spike knew carried an accusation.

"She insisted." Spike explained.

"Buffy," Angel took her by the arm and started to lead her back outside, "You must be starved, lets go get you something to eat."

"I'm more tired than hungry, really. Can we please just take our bags up to our room?"

"After lunch." The burly vampire tried to herd her back out the door.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Buffy accused.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. That's silly. Why would I try to get rid of you?" Angel sputtered with a smile glued to his face.

"You're trying to take me outside… at noon… you'll be a crispy critter."

"Seriously," asked Spike, "What's going on?"

A feminine voice floated down from the stairway. "Hi, B."

***

"Angel?" Buffy asked in a voice that was so controlled that only rage could be hidden behind it. "What is Faith doing here?"

"I was paroled," explained the dark Slayer. "Angel said I could stay here… but if that's a problem for you…"

Faith was clearly nervous about Buffy's presence and Fred's heart went out to her. "Faith, you are staying here. If Buffy has a problem with that…"

"Hell yes, I have a problem with that!"

"…Then Buffy can find somewhere else to stay." Fred finished.

"Whoa, Fred's da man." Mumbled Gunn.

Buffy puffed up, prepared to scream bloody murder until she glanced around. Angel and Cordelia were glaring at her, Fred was soothingly rubbing Faith's back, Gunn was prepared to fight and even Wesley, who Buffy thought would side with her, looked at her with eyes that were pleading her not to pick a fight.

Buffy deflated, "You're right. This is not my home, and I have no right to say who can and who can't stay here."

"Good girl," Spike whispered in her ear. Louder, he asked, "Is my room…?"

"Still yours." Assured Angel.

***

"Buffy would you please sit down, you're making me dizzy."

Buffy continued to pace their room while Spike watched her walk back and forth.

"I can't believe he's letting her stay here! Wait a minute, yes I can because that is so like Angel."

"What is it with you and that girl? I know she's some kind of rogue slayer but really, Goldie, you're taking this very personal."

"It is personal! All Faith does is take what's mine. My friends, my boyfriends, my body."

"Instead of ranting like a lunatic, would you please sit and talk to me." Spike patted the empty space next to him.

Buffy slumped down and Spike drew her close, "Now tell me what this is really about."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Now I'm really confused, pet."

"Spike, she tried to seduce Angel. She did seduce Riley."

"And you're afraid that I'm going to fall for her nonsense."

"Yes." Buffy whispered.

"Look at me, Buffy." Spike took her face in his hands and gazed earnestly into her sad, green eyes, "I love you. I'll never leave you. Not for her. Not for anybody. You understand me?"

Buffy nodded. And then threw her arms around her lover. "I don't trust her."

"Then trust me." Spike pulled Buffy to her feet. "C'mon. I have an idea."

****

Fred and Gunn held hands and cooed at each other, oblivious to the obvious discomfort of the other five members of their party. 

"What is this, place?" Faith asked warily.

"This, pet," answered Spike. "Is the new and improved Caritas."

"Car what?"

Gunn explained succinctly, "Demon karaoke bar."

"Groovy," Faith murmured as she sipped her drink.

"Maybe I should call and check on Connor," fretted Angel.

Cordelia placed her hand on Angel's arm to stop him from standing, "Wesley can handle Connor, Angel. We need some answers from Lorne."

"Right then. Don't get comfy, luv." Spike took the drink from Faith's hand and replaced it on the table. "You're gonna sing."

"I'm not gonna sing." Laughed Faith.

"This is your brilliant plan?" Buffy whispered in Spike's ear. "Humiliate her by making her sing karaoke?"

Spike ignored his love and dragged Faith up to the stage. "Whoa, man. I can't sing."

"You want peace in the valley?" growled Spike, "Then sing."

***

"_Her name was Lola. She was a showgirl…" _Faith stood rock still, clenching the mike in her hand.

"You're making her sing Barry Manilow?" asked Buffy incredulously. "I don't like the girl but that is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Hey," complained Angel, "I like Manilow."

Cordy eased her seat back so Angel wouldn't see her and mouthed to Buffy, 'Don't go there.'

__

"And while she longed to be a star, Rico always tended bar. At the Copa. Copa Cabana…"

"She's pretty good," observed Gunn. Faith now had a smile on her face and was bobbing her head while she sang.

Buffy shot him a look and then asked, "Why are we here listening to Faith sing Manilow?"

Fred answered, "Lorne can read people."

Cordy finished, "But only when they sing."

The green skinned demon sat down at their table. For a few seconds he said nothing. He just watched Faith shake her hips and dance around the stage.

"_Music and passion were always in fashion at the Copa… They fell in love."_

"She does Barry better than you big guy," Lorne observed. "No offense."

"What are you getting?" Cordy asked.

"Well. She's not the world's happiest camper but I sense she's starting to make peace with herself. I sense sincerity and regret. Does that answer your question?"

"Hey," asked Angel. "You mind if I go next?"

Gunn grabbed Fred's hand and pleaded, "If you love me, Fred, you won't let him sing."

***

"Ah, Daddy's home Connor." Wesley said to Angel's young son. "And did we learn anything?" he asked cryptically.

"We're good," Angel answered.

Spike took Connor from Wesley's arms. Cordelia and Buffy both fussed over the baby while Fred and Gunn fussed over each other. Faith, uncomfortable, proclaimed, "Been a long night, with all the Copa Cabana-ing. I'm gonna head up to my room."

"Actually," Wesley stopped her. "While you were out, I did some research. You might be interested."

Faith went over to the counter and jumped on it, sitting Indian style on the counter's surface. 

The rest of the group had settled around the Hyperion lobby while Wes spoke.

***

"I think I may have some answers in regards to William's predicament. If Cordelia is right, and he is experiencing visions…"

"One!" asserted Spike as he bounced Connor on his knee, "One vision."

"Right," continued Wesley, "I believe I have pinpointed the source. Visions by the Powers can be granted directly or they be can passed from one person to another at the time of death of the seer."

"That's how I got mine," Cordy interjected. "From Doyle."

"And I believe, from my research, that is how William got his."

"From Drusilla," Buffy suggested.

"At the time of her death, yes," Wesley continued while Angel began to pace the room. "When she attempted to feed from William, her visions passed to him."

"Gee," Spike said lightheartedly, "She gave me such a nice gift, and all I gave her was a stake in the heart. This is all very interesting, Wes, but what I'd like to know is: How do I get rid of the blasted things?"

"You can't, I'm afraid. Not unless you die, or your champion Shanshus."

"Sorry for the interruption," Faith said, "but what does any of this have to do with me?"

Before Wesley could answer her, Spike demanded loudly, "Cordy, take the baby! Take the baby, now!"

Cordelia scooped Connor from Spike's grasp just as he collapsed. Buffy held him tightly while tremors coursed through his body. "Spike?" she worriedly called to him.

As he came to, he mumbled, "In the alley behind Caritas. Fyarl demon. Gonna kill Lorne."

"I'm on it." Announced Faith as she raided Angel's arms cabinet. Angel grabbed a broadsword and followed the Slayer out.

"Let's get him to his room," suggested Gunn as he helped Buffy get Spike on his feet.

***

Buffy descended the stairs and watched her classmate pace the Hyperion lobby. Cordelia had changed so much since she lived in Sunnydale. The spoiled girl had developed into a responsible, remarkable woman and Buffy was not surprised that both her old love and her new love had come to respect, admire and adore her. Now the tall brunette used her long legs to cover one end of the lobby and the other as she paced back and forth.

Cordy turned when she heard Buffy on the stairs. "Is William okay?"

"Sleeping." Buffy answered. "They're bad? The visions?"

"Yeah. They're bad."

Silence passed between them for a few moments while the information that Buffy already knew was absorbed.

"Where is everybody?" asked Buffy glancing around the empty lobby.

"Uh. Wes & Connor are in Wesley's office. Gunn took Fred for something to eat."

"Angel & Faith?"

"Not back yet." Worry was etched across Cordelia's face.

"I'm sure they're fine." Assured Buffy.

"Yeah. Fine." Cordelia said with false bravado. "I mean its Angel. Nothing he can't handle."

Buffy took Cordy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You want me to wait with you?"

"Thanks."

***

Buffy eased the door to their room closed, hoping not to wake Spike.

"S'okay, Goldie." He said. "I'm awake."

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked as she changed into her pajamas.

"Like that Fyarl demon is dancing the jitterbug in my head. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Angel and Faith killed it."

"Lorne?"

"Not a scratch," Buffy promised.

***

Cordelia joined Angel on the rooftop where he gazed out over the sleeping city. "What's wrong?"

Angel half turned to his seer and then turned back to the view, "Worried about William."

"We all are, but that's not all that's bugging you, is it?" Cordelia wound her hands around Angel's bear-like arm. "You're thinking about Drusilla."

"I wonder who it was." Angel mused, "The champion that was deprived of his seer."

"Angel," Cordy soothed, "You can't do this to yourself."

"They didn't get their redemption, whoever it was, because of me. Dru never lost her visions. I deprived someone of them. Someone who really needed them."

"Angel, please." She begged.

"They didn't stand a chance to Shanshu, really. I mean, I couldn't have come this far without you and Doyle."

"Angel, that was a long time ago, and you were a different person. We can't change what's in the past."

"I know." He mumbled.

"Do you know what I know? You are the most amazing person that I have ever known. You are good. And wise. And noble. And I wouldn't change a thing about the past, even if I could, because it's what makes you what you are now. And I love the person that's here with me right now." 

Cordelia pulled him into a warm hug and he clung to her as if his sanity depended on it. 

***

"Angel. I have the information you were looking for." Wesley commented. Angel sat down at Wesley's desk while the former Watcher looked over his shoulder at the text before him.

"Edith Whitesall, a vengeance demon," Angel read.

"It seems she was credited for a number of life-saving ventures around the time Drusilla was alive. I believe she was Drusilla's champion."

"Did she Shanshu?" Angel asked even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"I'm afraid not. She was mistakenly killed by the Slayer in the 1920's."

"Angel." Cordelia scolded from the open doorway.

"I had to know." He pleaded.

Cordelia let it pass and changed the subject, "On to the here and now, boys. The question is: Who is William having the visions for?"

A loud eruption of laughter echoed from the lobby where Faith, Gunn and Fred were talking. Faith's laugh sang out over the others'. Wesley cast a knowing glance out the door.

"Oh great." Cordy moaned. "Buffy's gonna give birth to a Holstein."

***

"No," Buffy shook her head vehemently as she sat in the chair across the desk from Wesley. Spike sat next to her. Cordy was sitting on the desktop while Angel paced the office. "You're wrong." She accused Wesley.

"It makes sense, Buffy." Angel continued to stalk the room. 

"Faith is not a champion."

"By definition," explained Wesley, "A champion of the Powers is someone seeking redemption. Faith seems to fit the bill."

"Buffy," Cordy tried to assure her friend, "I know your upset."

"No, you don't know anything! I am not having the man I love put his life at risk for her. I don't want him near her."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Spike.

"No!" Buffy fumed.

"Buffy, there's something you should know," Cordy said before the lovers had a full-blown fight in front of them. "The visions, they weren't meant for humans. They nearly killed me."

"Oh this just gets better and better. So, how'd you… I mean you're ok right?"

"Cord's part demon now, Goldie."

"Well that clinches it. You're getting rid of those damn visions. I don't care how you guys do it…"

"There's no way, luv. Wesley said it before, either I die, or Faith Shanshus. We're stuck."

Angel raised his hand like a schoolboy. "I have an idea."

***

The dark haired woman and fair-haired man regarded the invader. Their ghostly bodies floated back in forth in front of Spike

"Brought an offering," Spike put a plate down on the marble table, "Spicy Buffalo wings, a personal favorite of mine. But seeing as how you're dead… Angel said to bring an offering, he didn't mention the ghost part."

"William the Bloody," the man said.

The woman finished, "The seer for our champion."

"Yeah, 'bout that. Its not working out so well for me, so if you could just take your little vision thing back…"

"You were not supposed to receive the visions…"

"… You were to be a champion for the Powers. Not a human." Finished the male oracle.

"If you don't mind my saying so, you guys tend to screw up a lot. I mean Cordelia wasn't supposed to have visions. Drusilla?"

"Would have been dead within a year had Angelus not cursed her with vampirism." The woman admitted.

"There then. Why don't you take your visions back, and give em to someone not so human. Cause humanity is kinda working out well for me."

"You were denied the opportunity to be Champion, would you also deny the opportunity to be a seer?" The male Oracle asked.

"No offense, but I'd like to return the Gift. Fun while it lasted."

"He does not desire redemption." The female said.

"Redemption?" The idea made every part of his soul quiver with longing.

"For the generations of suffering you caused while you were a vampire."

"They'll kill me though. The visions will kill me."

"It is possible to restore some of the demon that had inhabited your body for over a century."

"If you desire redemption."

***

Everyone was waiting for Spike in the lobby of the Hyperion; Buffy stood and asked, "Things go okay with the Oracles? "

"Yeah, luv." Spike wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Everything is fine now."

Angel and Spike locked eyes, and Angel knew Spike was lying.

***

Cordelia drank her morning coffee as she descended the stairs to the basement and training room. She stopped at the top of the stairs and watched as Angel wrapped his arms around Faith and showed her the correct way to swing the broadsword. Quietly, Cordelia withdrew and headed out to the courtyard.

Warm hands rested upon her shoulders and a rumbling voice asked, "What's wrong, luv?"

She answered Spike as he circled her and sat down in the grass at her feet. "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"Cuz I know you, Cord. And I also know that this is your usual training time with Angel."

"He's a little busy this morning." Cordy nonchalantly sipped her coffee.

"With Faith?" Spike glanced up at the sun that warmed his face.

"Sparring." Cordy's face was a mask of normalcy. But Spike knew that it was an act.

"What is it about that girl that turns the two strongest, most self assured women I know into a quivering, insecure Jell-O bomb?"

"I am not jealous of Faith."

"Forgive me when I say: Liar, liar pants on fire."

Cordelia's defenses slowly melted away. "They've got a lot in common. You know, two champions of the Powers, fighting for humanity. Its all very romantic."

Spike rose and sat down on the bench next to his friend. He took her hand in his and declared, "Angel could not survive without you, Cord. Even if you weren't his seer."

"He'd do fine."

"No. He needs you. That's beyond love. And it's certainly beyond anything Faith could offer him. You believe that. And, if you need a sympathetic ear." Spike gestured toward the courtyard entrance where Buffy stood. "I think I know where you can find one."

He left the two women alone in the sunlight to talk.

***

"We need to get back to the office, Spike. Jonathan said that he's got a couple of cases lined up for us and quite honestly, I think Dawn may be driving him nuts." Buffy packed her bag while she talked but Spike sat on the edge of the bed, doing nothing.

"Before we leave, Goldie, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ooh, all serious." She teased and sat down sideways in his lap. "What's so important?"

Spike didn't reply, instead, his eyes began to glaze over and then burn yellow. His face contorted into the shape that Buffy thought she'd never see again. The face of a vampire. She jumped off his lap and backed up against the wall. He didn't go after her. Instead, he bolted for the door and flung it open.

"Faith! Faith!"

The dark Slayer ran down the hall to him.

"There's a cadre of vamps holed up in Chinatown. They're after some key thing."

"I'm on it boss." Faith ran back down the hall.

When he turned back to Buffy, Spike's face was smooth and beautiful once again.

"What… the… hell?" 

"Buffy," he stepped forward toward her, "I was going to tell you. I meant to before I had another vision."

"What have you done?" She was shocked and kept herself pressed firmly against the wall.

"The Powers. They put some of my demon back. It was the only way to keep the visions from killing me."

"You said the visions were gone!" she insisted, growing angry.

"No. I said everything was going to be okay. And it is."

"This is not okay. This is way at the opposite end of the spectrum from okay."

"Buffy, I'm not a vampire. I can go out in the sun, no cravings for blood. Okay, your cross makes me a little nauseous, but that's really not much to spit at."

She clutched the cross around her neck with her hand and hissed, "How could you do this?"

"Do what? Keep myself from getting the back of my head blown off? That's what was going to happen, luv."

"How could you tie yourself to Faith?"

Spike began to retort, and then looked at her knowingly, "This isn't about Faith. This is about your precious soul."

Buffy was confused, "My soul?"

"No, Goldie. My soul." He clasped his hand to his chest as he spoke, "The one you think is so important. I still have it if that's what you're worried about."

"Its good to know that even with a soul you are capable of lying to me."

"I didn't lie!" Buffy scowled at him fiercely but Spike continued. "I had to do it, Buffy. I had to keep the visions. The soul that you insisted I have before you could love me, made me keep the visions. I was supposed to be a champion before you…"

"Before I what?" Spike said nothing and studied the ground. Buffy was quiet when she spoke again. "You think it's my fault. It's my fault that you're human."

Almost inaudibly, he said, "The Mohra was sent to kill you."

"And instead it cursed you with humanity."

"It's not… I don't think of it as a curse. It's just… I have to do this. It's my only shot at redemption. I've done so many horrible things…"

"The worst thing you did, Spike, is betray my trust." She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"Home. Don't follow me, Spike. You should be here. With your champion."

Spike watched in shock as his golden love walked down the hall and out of his life.

End Part One


	2. Part two

Twilight & Temptation

By: Larilyn

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: Takes place after the Buffy ep "As You Were," and the Angel ep "Loyalty". "Hell's Bells" and "Sleep Tight" and every thing after haven't happened and won't happen in this little fic-verse.

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Mutant Enemy and UPN, blah, blah, blah. Angel belongs to Mutant Enemy and the WB, yada, yada, yada. Its Joss's toy box; I'm just raiding it for fun. The spell used in this fic came directly from the shooting script for Becoming Part Two, written by Joss Whedon. No copyright infringement is intended. Margaritaville is Jimmy Buffett's baby.

Summary: Sequel to "Moonlight & Mohra" The Powers that Be have some plans that may ruin Spike and Buffy's newfound bliss.

Classification: S/B, A/C

Notes: If you haven't read Moonlight, here's a quick recap. Spike is human now and all is well. See? Easy to follow. Seriously, this sucker is unabashedly fluffy with whipped cream on top, but there is a plot. I promise.

Twilight & Temptation Part Two

Buffy spooned up the milkshake and then threw it back down into the glass, causing it to splatter all over her companions. She did this repeatedly until a soft voice stopped her.

"Buffy?" Willow asked, "Is the shake some kind of demon we don't know about? Cuz yer killing it."

Buffy looked up into the faces of her two concerned friends. "Sorry."

"Its okay, sweetie," soothed Tara.

"I'm just Miss Grumpy Pants today."

"Actually," Willow said, "You've been Miss Grumpy Pants for about two weeks."

"I know, I'm just. I guess I'm lonely."

"Oh God!" Willow apologized, "Its cuz we moved out isn't it? We can move back in if you want us…"

Willow's lover put her hand over the read head's to quiet her. "Its not because of us, honey. Its William. Right Buffy? Have you talked to him yet?"

"No." Buffy swirled her melting milkshake around in the glass. "I don't want to get in another fight."

"I don't think avoiding him is too healthy either." Tara advised. "Call him, Buffy."

***

"Angel? Can you get that?" Cordelia asked as the phone rang out, echoing through the lobby.

Angel cast a quick glance at his seer who was trying to coax his son into taking a few steps into Fred's waiting arms.

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless."

At the other end of the line was a voice he hadn't expected to hear. "Angel?"

"Buffy? Hi. How are you?" he asked nervously.

"Um…" she seemed nervous as well. "Is William around?"

"No he's out with Faith." Instantly realizing he'd said the wrong thing he added, "Working. They're working hard. Killing things. Vampire things. You know."

"Its ok. I get it." She said angrily. Before Angel could try to smooth things out with her, he heard the dial tone in his ear.

"Oh good job." Cordy mocked. "You've been alive some two hundred odd years, Angel. You'd think by now you'd have learned a little tact."

"At least some grace under pressure." Fred added.

"He's gonna kill me." Angel moaned.

Cordelia reminded, "You're already dead."

***

Simultaneously, Spike and Faith drove stakes into the two last vampires in the gang. With a whoosh, they exploded into dust.

"Synchronized staking," Faith commented.

"Go team." Spike shot back.

"You are really, really grumpy today Wills." Spike humphed at her and stalked toward his car. Faith was surprised at this, since they had finally caught up with the gang of vamps that had eluded them for weeks.

"She still hasn't called, huh?" The brunette asked.

"Nope." He said as he slid behind the wheel of the car. "She won't. Too convinced she's right."

"Well she's not. Right I mean. And if you ask me, B's always been a little too self righteous for her own good." Spike didn't answer. In a softer tone, Faith added, "I'm really sorry about all this."

"Not your fault, luv."

"Actually, it is." Faith stared at her knees as she explained. "I kind of screwed her over, you know. With Angel & Riley. Other stuff too."

"Well you never made a pass at me."

"Actually…" Spike raised his eyebrows at her and shot her a questioning look before he had to turn back to the road. "I kind of borrowed Buffy's body. You were at the Bronze…"

"Pop me like a champagne cork? That was you? Bloody… I knew it wasn't Buffy. I mean it was really odd behavior for her. But then she said something, or you said something, that convinced me it was." In a mocking voice he added, "That would be wrong." Faith smiled wistfully. "Bloody good impersonation."

"Could you do me a favor and not tell B about that? She'd completely wig."

"Your secret is safe with me. Besides, she's not speaking to me anyway."

***

"Did you find it?" Wesley asked with concern as the pair walked through the door.

"Key from my vision." Spike tossed it to the former Watcher.

"Very good." Wes commented. "I'll see if I can find out what it's for, and why it was so important to those vampires. By the way, William, how do you feel?"

"Almost as strong as I was as a vamp. Faster too."

"Interesting," Wes said as he disappeared into his office.

***

"Jonathan!" Buffy screamed from inside the office that she and Spike used to share.

The short young man ran to check on her. What he found was Buffy standing amidst a mess of paperwork. "Where the hell is the Lipton file? I've looked everywhere."

"Um," Jonathan was almost afraid to tell her, "its in your right hand."

"Goddamn…" Buffy mumbled. Then her voice rose again. "That will be all Jonathan."

As he left her office and entered the reception area, he began, "What a b…"

He stopped when he saw Buffy's younger sister enter through the office's front door on her way to her evening shift.

"Its okay." She said, "You can say it. Buffy's been a total bitch lately."

"When is Spike coming back?" he begged.

"I'm not sure he is. Buffy won't talk about it."

"It was more fun being evil." Jonathan mumbled. A guilty conscience had caused him to turn in Warren and join the staff of Angel Investigations. "Maybe we should call the LA office. Find out what's going on."

"Not a bad idea," Dawn agreed.

Buffy stormed out of her office. "I'm going to go out a look for that urn for Mrs. Lipton. Dawn, I'm not paying you to stand around and gossip. Jonathan, go home. I'm not paying you overtime." 

As the front door slammed behind Buffy, Dawn and Jonathan simultaneously declared, "What a bitch."

***

"I've got it!" Wes proclaimed as the employees of Angel Investigations gathered around him. "The key is to the Kouti para Peirasmos."

"Never heard of it." Spike said.

"Actually, you have. The literal translation is the Box of Temptation. It's Pandora's box."

"No problem then," Gunn said. "Pandora released all the baddies. The box is empty."

"I don't believe so," Wes explained. "According to the myth, Pandora slammed the lid shut. The greatest evil still lies trapped inside."

"So if the vamps opened it, it would've been way bad." Faith proclaimed.

"I'm with Gunn." Spike said. "The key is here. The box is somewhere else. Let's have a drink and celebrate."

"William," Wesley asked, "In your vision, did you see this object?" Wesley showed Spike a picture of an intricately engraved box.

"Not in my vision, no. In Sunnydale, yes. Its in the same cavern where I found the Gem of Amarra."

Angel grumbled under his breath.

"Hey! How many times do I have to apologize for that, Peaches?"

***

"You found it." Dawn said as Buffy entered the office, brandishing Mrs. Lipton's urn.

"Yep, found it. Have no idea what's so special about it though."

Dawn looked over Buffy's shoulder at the plain, brown, urn. "Its kind of ugly."

Buffy questioned, "An antique? Maybe something that belonged to her Grandmother?"

Dawn made a face. "Maybe it is her Grandmother."

Buffy tentatively opened the lid and peeked inside, not knowing that she had just released a powerful force. "Nope. Its empty."

"Good, cause I was getting a creepy feeling."

The entity sitting unnoticed in the lobby smiled.

"Call Mrs. Lipton, have her pick it up."

**

"I can't believe you found it!" Mrs. Lipton caressed the urn. Buffy stared at the woman, trying to place her. Spike had conducted the initial interview and this was the first time Buffy had seen the woman, but she was sure she recognized her. It hit her. "Mummy hand lady!" She said without realizing she'd spoken out loud.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"Nothing, sorry."

The woman opened the lid and looked around Buffy's office expectantly.

Buffy looked around too, curious as to what the lady was expecting to see.

Mummy hand lady's face fell. "I knew it was too good to be true." She dropped the urn into the trash, where it broke into several pieces. 

As the woman exited through the reception area, she walked right past the man waiting for the Slayer. Buffy called out, "You're still gonna pay me, right?"

As soon as Mrs. Lipton left, the bald, well built man stood and faced Buffy. He looked like a Harley rider.

"Hi," Buffy said, "Listen, I've had a really bad night, so unless this is an emergency, make an appointment with Dawn."

"I don't need you to work for me. I'm here to work for you."

"We're not hiring at the moment. But you can leave your resume."

"I am sure you don't understand."

**

__

"Wasting away again in Margarita-ville. Looking for my lost shaker of salt. Some people claim that there's a woman to blame. But I think, hell it could be my fault."

Spike sang his heart out, while Faith, Gunn, Fred, and Wes watched uncomfortably. Lorne came up behind their table and commented, "I thought you said he still had a soul."

"I like this song." Said Wesley.

"You would." Shot Faith.

"How's he doing?" Fred asked Lorne.

"Not bad," the green skinned demon replied, "He's in tune, and the crowd seems to like it."

"I don't think that's what Fred meant," Gunn explained.

"Oh. He's heartbroken, miserable and really drunk. Don't tell me you needed an empath to tell you that."

__

"Some people claim that there's a woman to blame but I know, its my own damn fault."

**

"Ugh," Anya said in disgust, "I hate Genies. They're all, I'm gonna give you three wishes. Like wishes grow on trees." Anya and Buffy peeked into the living room where Xander and Dawn sat uncomfortably with Buffy's strange house guest. The leather clad Genie waved.

"So he's the real deal?" Buffy asked as she ducked back into the dining room.

"I didn't check his ID." Anya said drolly.

"But Genies really exist?"

Anya placed her hands on her hips and lectured, "This from the girl who slays vampires for a living. Who's standing next to a thousand year old ex-demon and who's best friend is a witch-a-holic. Not to mention Spike."

"Lets not mention Spike."

"Still not speaking, huh?"

"I'm still angry," Buffy explained, "I mean is too much to wish that my boyfriend be one hundred percent human?"

"Uh Buffy…"

The Slayer continued, "I mean, I've done the vampire boyfriend thing already and we all know how well that turned out. Not that I wish anything but perfect happiness for Angel."

"Buffy!" Anya warned.

"Well not perfect happiness, cause you know, Grrr."

"Buffy!" 

"What?"

The ex-demon pleaded, "Stop saying that!"

"Saying what?"

Anya placed her hand over Buffy's mouth and whispered, "Wish."

The two women again peeked into the living room. The Genie smiled and waved.

"I don't think he heard you," Anya sighed.

***

The blonde Seer leaned heavily on his Champion as he rambled on and on. Spike had way more alcohol than Faith had thought possible and she was beginning to feel drunk off the fumes. "I mean, its the back of my head! Blown off! Nobody deserves a big vision- caused hole, right?"

Faith patted the ex-vampire's hand sympathetically and glanced around Caritas. Fred, Wes and Gunn had retreated to the bar. No help there.

"And she's all, 'You lied to me, Spike' and 'get rid of the visions, Spike.' Who does the girl think she is? The flipping Powers that Be?"

"Maybe I should take you home," Faith attempted.

He ignored her, "I know the girl thinks she's God, but she's not you know. And its just a little vamp blood. No big. Its not like I'm evil."

"You know what I think?" she asked loudly.

"Whassat, luv?"

"I think its time to go home."

Spike stood up, wobbling from the effects of the alcohol. "Right then." Faith stood to support him but he slid from her grasp back down into the chair and whined, "I can't go home, Faith-y! She kicked me out like a stray dog in the street. God I wish I were dead."

"Ok. Cut that out. You are not a stray dog."

"Might as well be…" Spike groaned in pain and put his hands to his head.

"Starting to feel the tequila Wills?" she asked.

He screamed in agony and Faith watched helplessly as she realized that the pain was from a vision. Spike collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

**

Cordelia swept the fine, brown hair away from the toddler's face. From the doorway, a deep voice asked, "Are you sure you didn't want to go to Caritas with the others?"

"Angel," she patiently said as she rose from Connor's bedside, "I would have gone if I wanted to go."

"I just feel like I sandbagged you."

"You were worried about your son. Who, by the way is fine. No fever." She held up the ear thermometer for Angel's inspection.

"Thanks." He murmured. "I don't know what we'd do without you. I know we can be a burden."

"I consider taking care of you two a privilege, not a burden. I love Connor, Angel. Almost as much as you do."

"Being his surrogate Mom…"

"Is my pleasure." Cordy got on her tiptoes and gently kissed the vampire on his cheek. Impulsively, she pressed her lips against his. For a moment, he returned the kiss.

Sooner than Cordy would have liked, he pulled away and begged, "Cordy, we can't."

"I know. It was just..." She shrugged.

Before she knew what was happening Angel groaned and clutched his chest.

"Angel?" she cried as he fell to his knees.

"Go," he croaked, "take Connor and run."

"What?" she asked, horrified.

"Go." His face was hidden from her. 

His head jerked up and revealed his game face. Cordelia took a step back, and another when the beast before her grinned evilly. Angel was gone.

Cordelia turned and ran toward the baby, hoping to escape with him. Angelus reached forward and pulled her feet out from under her. "Where you going, Cordelia?"

The woman kicked and screamed at her attacker. Fear consumed her and she felt a white heat burning inside her. An explosion of white light sent Angelus flying across the room. Cordy grabbed the screaming child and fled. She didn't register that the explosion had come from within her.

***

The Summers phone rang insistently. Dawn leapt from the table, eager to avoid the awkward conversation at the dinner table. "I'll get it!"

Xander turned to Buffy's house guest, "So living in an urn. That's gotta suck."

The Genie cast Xander a tired look.

Dawn emerged from the kitchen and announced, "Buffy, its Spike."

"So do not want to talk to him."

"No," Dawn's voice trembled, "Its about Spike."

For the first time, Buffy noticed the stricken look on her sister's face. She raced to the phone.

***

Fred thanked God that Angel had left his cell phone in the car, which Cordy had stolen.

"Cordelia and Connor are on their way," Fred informed the group of friends gathered in the hospital waiting room.

"What about Angel?" Gunn asked. 

"He's not Angel." She said simply.

"Angelus?" asked Wes.

Fred nodded and the group let the horrible information sink in. 

"Someone needs to call Buffy, about Wills." Faith said quietly.

"I did." Fred promised. "Right before I talked to Cordelia. She's on her way."

"I almost hate to mention this," Lorne tentatively said, "But this is a public building…"

"Angelus can walk right in." Gunn finished.

Cordelia commanded, "Head to Sunnydale, all of you. He's never been to Xander and Anya's house. Fred do you remember how to get there?" The physicist nodded. "Stay indoors at night. I'll stay here until William wakes up."

"No," Faith said, "I should stay. I'm better prepared to protect him then you are. You should go."

"I'm staying." The Seer insisted.

Wesley began to argue, "Cordelia…"

"I am not losing another member of this family. I'm staying." It was useless to argue with her.

***

Buffy paused when she saw Faith standing guard outside Spike's door. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep the cold edge out of her voice.

"Angel watch," Faith explained cryptically, "Cordelia will explain." 

Faith opened the door for Buffy and the two Slayers heard Cordelia's voice, "Then there was this flash and boom, Angelus flew across the room. It was really cool. If you wake up, I'll show you. Please, William wake up."

Buffy saw that Cordy had Spike's hand pressed to her tear stained cheek. Cordy looked up at the two Slayers, "Buffy. God I'm so glad you're here. Talk to him, make him wake up."

For the first time, Faith noticed the large man that had followed Buffy into the room. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Call me Gene."

"I'll explain later," Buffy promised. She sat down at the edge of Spike's bed and said quietly, "Not playing fair, my love. Getting me all worried. It worked. I'm here." She took his hand in hers and squeezed. She asked Cordelia, "What happened?"

"I wasn't there." Cordy nodded toward Faith.

Faith nervously explained, "I think he had a vision, except he didn't vamp out. It was weird."

"Weird is the word of the night," Cordy murmured.

This jostled Buffy's memory, "Faith said something about Angel."

Cordelia nearly cried when she told Buffy, "He's turned into Angelus again."

Delicately, Buffy asked, "Did you…?"

"No. He just turned. I have no idea what could have caused it."

The wheels began to turn in Buffy's head. "I do." With Slayer speed she had the Genie trapped in a choke hold. "How many wishes do I have left?"

"One." Choked the Genie.

"Dammit!" Buffy released him and he massaged his neck. "This is my fault. I wished for this." Quickly, she added, "Accidentally."

"How do we fix it?" Faith asked without judgment.

"We still have the soul restoration spell." Buffy mused.

"I thought Willow was on the Witch wagon," Faith asked.

"And it nearly killed her." Cordy added.

"Tara might be able to do it." She turned to the Genie. "I'm using my last wish. I wish that the demon aspect that the Oracles gave Spike was back."

"Done." The Genie swung his jacket over his shoulder. "And now that my prison has been destroyed, I'm a free man." Over his shoulder he added before he left, "Its been real."

"Gee," Faith complained, "I expected something a little more Robin Williams-y."

"Buffy?" The three women turned to face the patient, who was sitting up in bed.

"Hey." She smiled. Buffy kissed her lover tenderly. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his golden blonde curls.

"Fine. I'm… Angel!"

"Its okay, sweetie," Cordy soothed, "We know."

"He's going after Pandora's box!"

"Didn't know that." Faith voiced. With a smile, she added, "Nice to have you back partner."

***

"Dawn?" asked Spike with concern as he waited in front of the hospital with the two Slayers for Cordelia to bring the car around.

"She's staying with Xander & Anya. Angel doesn't have an invite there. She's fine."

"Xander and Anya's is gonna be awfully crowded," mused Faith.

Buffy gave her a questioning look and Faith explained, "Wes and the others are on their way there now."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "As soon as the sun rises, some of them can go to Tara & Willow's apartment. He's never been there either."

"Will & Glinda moved out?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Got their own place."

"Dawnie ok with that?"

"She's there more than she's at home." Buffy laughed to cover her loneliness. Out of the darkness a strong arm grabbed her around the neck and pulled her close.

"Hello lover." The voice from her past growled.

Buffy elbowed Angelus in the gut and he bent over in pain. She spun and kicked him in the face and sent him flying.

Faith and Spike fell into their battle stances, waiting for another attack when Angel's black convertible came screeching around the corner and plowed into Angelus. "Get in!" Cordelia yelled as the vampire lay sprawled on the concrete.

***

Cordy pulled the car into the alley behind the Hyperion. "We need the key to Pandora's box."

"I'll get it," volunteered Faith.

Spike instructed, "Its in the cigar box Freddie gave me for my birthday. Its sitting on the nightstand…"

"Next to your bed. I know." Faith started to get out of the car when Buffy stopped her.

"How do you know its next to his bed?" She turned to Spike, "How does she know its next to your bed? She spend a lot of time in your bedroom Spike?"

He sputtered to defend himself when Faith spoke up, "Oh my God! Get over it! He's in love with you, ok? Desperately, completely, pathetically in love with you. Grow up."

"Grow up? Me? Oh that's rich coming from you…"

Cordelia suggested with forced cheerfulness, "Why don't we all go get the key?"

Spike & Cordy fled inside while the argument continued. Buffy screeched, "I wouldn't have anything to get over if you weren't such a…"  
***

"We probably shouldn't have left them alone," Cordy said, "They're gonna kill each other."

"Good." Spike insisted, "Then we can have a nice quiet ride back to Sunny D without having to listen to them bitch at each other."

Spike punched the insistently flashing answering machine. The recording of Cordy's angelic voice rang out, "You have reached the offices of Angel Investigations Incorporated. No one is available to take your call at this time. Please leave a detailed message including your name and phone number and one of our associates will return your call as soon as possible."

__

Beep.

"Angel? Angel, its Fred. Please pick up. Its about William. Something's happened. We're at Cedars Sinai…"

Spike stopped the message and commented, "That's how he found us."

"Lets hope he didn't find the key, too."

***

They were still going at it when Cordy & Spike returned.

"I'm telling you, I don't think of him that way!"

"And why not? He's extremely handsome!"

"You are completely irrational," Faith screamed.

"This coming from the cover girl of Sanity Fair."

"And have we solved anything?" Spike asked sarcastically. Faith and Buffy glared at him. "Guess not."

The Slayers sat back in their seats and crossed their arms over their chests. Cordelia took them in and commented acerbically, "Pouting? Oh that's mature."

Spike informed them, "The key is gone. He's got it and is probably on his way to Sunny D."

He climbed into the back seat next to Buffy, who promptly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she released him, he stared at her, dumbfounded. "You're… mine."

He gave her a crooked smile, "Always have been, Goldilocks."

In the front seat, Cordy and Faith exchanged triumphant smiles.

***

The Scooby Gang and the Fang Gang sat assembled in the Magic Box. Nightfall was less than an hour away. They listened intently while Buffy briefed them.

"We'll split up, Spike and I will head for the cavern to try and recover the box before Angelus finds it."

"I'm going with you." Voiced Faith.

"Fine." Buffy said. "The rest of you, to Tara's apartment to help her with the restoration spell. You do still have it, don't you Will?"

"On my hard drive." Willow promised.

"You might need this." Anya produced an orb of Thesuleh and placed it in Tara's hands.

"Tara is going to need all the help she can get to do this spell," Buffy explained. "To hear Willow & Cordelia tell it, its pretty brutal. That means everyone has to be in the circle."

"Circle…?" Gunn asked.

"I'll need to use your energy to power the spell," explained Tara. 

"If we run across Angelus; Faith, Spike and I will try and keep him busy until restoration is complete. Are we all clear on the plan?"

"One question," Wes asked, "Does anyone besides William know the location of the Kouti para Peirasmos?"

"I may have left a minion or two alive," Spike admitted.

"Then time is of the essence," The former Watcher said.

Buffy mumbled, "Isn't it always?"

***

Willow sat in her living room, nervously awaiting the outcome of the spell being performed in her kitchen. She bounced Connor on her knee. "My girlfriend is gonna get your daddy back, Connor. I promise."

***

"Well, well, well." Angel cooed. If it isn't the chosen two and their pet vampire."

"I'm not a vampire." Spike growled.

"Aw, come on, Spikey. There's got to be a little evil left in you. What do you say we have some fun with the Slayers?"

Spike threw a punch. It landed square on Angelus's chin, knocking him back a bit. Angelus countered with a right hook that sent Spike flying into the wall.

***

Tara lit the last of the candles and looked around her circle of power. Fred, Lorne, Dawn, Gunn, Anya and Xander watched her expectantly. Wesley stood to her right. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tara began, "Quod perditum est, invenietur…"

Wesley translated, "What was lost, shall be found. Not dead, nor not of the living. . ."

***

Angelus picked up Faith and threw her into a table. Heavy jewels rained down upon her.

"Race you Lover." The demon dared, as he and Buffy both eyed the box.

"I sent you to hell once, you bastard. Don't think I won't do it again." Buffy lunged at him.

He grabbed the box before she did.

***

Wesley continued to translate for the witch, though they were both feeling weakened, "Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the demon realm…"

"Its about to get good," promised Cordelia.

***

Spike leapt onto Angel's back, choking him with his left arm while his right reached into his sire's pocket, extracting the key. The box tumbled to the floor. Angelus threw him off and mercilessly kicked him until the two Slayers attacked from each side.

Angelus grabbed Buffy in a headlock and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck.

Faith came at him with a stake.

"Faith, no!" Buffy cried. 

***

Tara's eyes glowed with the power emanating from her. The flames of the candles shot high into the air.

Tara chanted in an otherworldly voice, "Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita   
sa fie vasul care-I va transporta sufletul la el!"

Wesley continued to translate, his hands shaking with the power that was flowing through them all, "I call on you, Gods, do not ignore this supplication! Let the orb be the vessel to carry his soul to him!"

***

Faith dropped the stake and grabbed an ornate gold crucifix. She pressed it to Angelus's face and listened in satisfaction while it hissed against his flesh.

The vampire dropped Buffy directly onto her unconscious lover.

Angelus looked down at Buffy and Spike and then smirked at Faith. "Got to be honest. I've really developed a taste for brunettes."

Faith challenged, "Come and get it."

He smacked her across the face and while she was reeling from their impact, he grabbed a gold plated dagger from the treasure.

***

Willow peeked into the room and watched as her lover chanted the room that she had long ago, "Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce…"

Wesley screamed in echo, "It is written, this power is my people's right to wield…"

***

Buffy shook off the fogginess and rose to fight with her fellow Slayer. She cast a quick, concerned look at Spike, who was beginning to awaken as well.

Faith was at a disadvantage. She was unarmed and Angelus had sliced her in several places. She would not survive much longer.

Angelus pulled his arm back, preparing to plunge the dagger into Faith's chest.

Instinctively, Buffy stepped in front of it.

***

Tara's voice didn't sound like hers when the final words were spoken, "Asa sa fie! Acum!"

"Let it be so! Now!"

The orb glowed, blinding everyone in the room.

***

Angel gasped in pain, and then in shock when he saw the knife buried in Buffy's abdomen.

"Buffy?" he cried. Faith's cry echoed his own. "Oh God, B?"

Hearing the others' anguished voices pulled Spike out from the last bits of his unconsciousness. He crawled over to her side, sobbing. "Buffy?" He pulled her limp body into his lap and began to rock her, "C'mon luv. Hold on. You can hold on."

"What have I done?" Angel cried. "Buffy, you have to be ok."

Faith fought of her own desire to join the to men in hysterics long enough to persuade the men to carry their fallen comrade to the street and call an ambulance. 

***

"Angel?" Cordelia approached the vampire standing on the roof of the hotel. "You okay?"

"At least I didn't kill anybody."

"That's always a good thing." Cordy let the silence engulf them for a moment and then added, "Willow called, Buffy's going to be fine. Faith too." Angel was silent. "Angel, no one blames you for any of this. It wasn't you. It wasn't your fault." After a beat she added, "It was Buffy's fault."

"What?"

"Long story," Cordy promised.

"Cordelia," Angel turned to her and lovingly played with her hair. "If I had hurt you…I don't know what I'd…"

"Shhh," she wrapped her arms around him and demanded, "You don't have to say anything."

***

Faith and Buffy rested in adjacent hospital beds. Both Slayers were recovering quickly from their wounds.

Spike watched the two women from the door. 

"You can come in, Wills," Faith said with her eyes still closed. "I'm not asleep."

"Me either." Added Buffy. She opened her green eyes and smiled warmly at him.

Spike sat on the edge of Buffy's bed and told them both. "Angel and the others headed back to LA this morning."

"How's Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Guilt ridden."

"Pretty much the same then," smiled the brunette Slayer.

Spike returned her smile.

"Poor guy," Buffy said, "First the evil thing and then he loses his two best employees."

Faith gave her a confused stare.

"We have an extra room at the house, Faith. Whaddya say? Want to work for William and me?"

"B. I don't know what to say."

"Say you're tempted."

End


End file.
